


The Course for Oriande

by Nigg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Family Feels, Magic, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigg/pseuds/Nigg
Summary: Lance and his twin sister Allura are the Captains of the Altea, the ship their father had sailed all around the World in search of the mystical land of Oriande. After their father's death by the hand of the Galra family, they decided to fulfill his dream in his place. They are really close to one another and not even the arrival of a new gorgeous crewman can threaten their relationship, until the truth about his identity surfaces and they are forced to face demons they thought were a lot further away from their little sea family.





	The Course for Oriande

“I’m calling dibs,” the woman whispered to the Captain’s ear, making him stumble: 

“Whaaaaaa- hrm, I mean, on what? I don’t know what you are talking about.”

They were both standing on the bridge of their massive ship, watching over the cargo being loaded and the newest members of their crew getting aboard. The morning sun was shining brightly, the strong breeze coming from the Ocean behind them carried its familiar scent, luring them, as it made her long, white hair flow in soft waves, the small piece of light blue cloth that tied it up doing next to nothing to hold it back. It would probably give her an ethereal look, if it wasn’t for her scarred skin and stern expression, only half softened by her amused smirk.

She laughed, an eyebrow raised. “As if, Lancey! You’d be more believable if you, at least, closed your mouth. Be careful or your jaw will drop.”

Lance groaned and made a big gesture out of pursing his lips. He hunched in on himself with his arms crossed, only his elbow still leaned over the handrail where he was standing tall and graceful a moment prior. “Allie, this is so unfair! You are mean.”

Allura patted his shoulder with mock condescension. “There, there, little bro, you’ll have the next one. Besides, I’m older so it is definitely fair.”

“By two minutes! Wait! Why don’t we make a bet? A challenge?” The Captain knew perfectly well that he was scraping the barrel with the request but he and his sister had always loved to dare one another since their childhood.

As expected, she shook her head. “No way, I already called dibs, I’m sorry.”

“But look at him! Those arms... And his hair looks so floofy! You know how much I love a fluent hair,” Lance whined but her expression remained pleased.

“I know.”

His hand subconsciously flew up to the back of his head to play with his brown curls as he muttered again how mean and unfair everything was.

Hooking her arm with his, Allura said:

“If he rejects me, you’ll have my blessing.”

Lance scoffed. “That isn’t really a possibility and you know it, stop being modest, princess. ” He straightened his shoulders and sighed in defeat. “Let’s go, time to razzle-dazzle.”

During their travels with the brigantine Altea to pursue their father’s dream and find the mystical land of Oriande, the twins had faced together all sorts of obstacles and they surely weren’t about to get separated by a new crewman. No matter how gorgeous he was.

“Hello, welcome to the Altea family, I’m Allura, the second in command,” she introduced herself.

Lance was peering from behind her back as she talked. He rolled his eyes at her sheepish tone, knowing she was doing it on purpose but a promise was a promise.

“She is just being modest, she is as much a Captain as I am. We usually call her the Altea’s princess. Nice to meet you, I’m Lance.”

The sailor looked between them, his expression unreadable and he just nodded before walking away saying:

“My name is Keith. Thank you for giving me this opportunity.” 

They both gaped at his retreating figure.

“Did he just, like… Ditched us?” Lance asked in disbelief.

The days passed and, even after they set sail, Lance kept acting offended around Keith, always looking for excuses to pick up a fight with him. Even more so after he saw that the other never once failed to rise to the bait. Allura only watched their antics with a growing fondness, puzzled rather than disappointed, wanting to understand why the man could be the first to come by her side whenever she needed it while being so reluctant to open up with anyone but his friend Pidge.

Until she learned exactly the reason why and hoped she didn’t.

“What do you mean he is a Galra?? On my ship! How did you find out?” Allura burst out at the poor cook who was shivering under her glare, pressing his index fingers together in an anxious tick. “I-I’m sorry, I saw his dagger, it has their crest on the hilt.”

She was fuming, her usually impeccable face red with anger. “Call Lance. We’ll throw him off the board.”

“Woah, woah, calm down, Allie! What happened? Don’t terrify Hunk!” Lance said entering the room in a hurry.

“Keith possesses a Galra dagger, only the members of the family have those. If father was here and knew we let one of them on his ship...”

She suppressed a hiccup and Lance reached out to hug her. “Let me talk to him, maybe there’s an explanation.”

“I can’t believe that I liked hi-” Her sentence was interrupted by the door opening. From the other side, Keith was staring at them, panic making his alabaster skin even paler than usual. She should have expected it, he was never too far off from either her or her brother. Allura righted herself and glared. “You. Get off my ship.”

“Please Allura, I can explain-”

“The Galra betrayed my father. He died because of them. I won’t let one of them anywhere near us.”

Lance said nothing but stood protectively in front of his sister, trying to think of a way out of the situation. He didn’t have time, though, because right at that moment, they heard the tell-tale sign of the alarm bell ringing furiously.

Everyone ran to the main bridge at once to see the massive ship with purple sails approaching them.

“It’s Zarkon! Lance, lock the Galra in a room, we’ll deal with it later,” she didn’t cast a single glance at him, unsheathing her sword instead.

Keith’s shoulders slumped and he let Lance drag him away from her sight, holding him by the wrists, without trying to free himself, until he saw the purple glow aiming directly at the Captain’s head. In a second, he reverted their positions, using all of his strength to push Lance as far from the light as he could. Lance’s yell drew Allura’s attention and understanding hit her. Zarkon’s witch was there. She summoned her own magic to counter the attack but Keith had already been hit, saving her brother’s life.

As the battle began in full around them and Lance took her place in the frontline, she hurried to Keith’s side. His breath was weak and his gaze unfocused. “You did this for Lance, why?” She asked in shock.

He managed to mumble something before drifting off into unconsciousness, every word piercing through her heart like a blade. “To prove... You... I am not like them.”

When Keith woke up hours later, the only thing he could see was white. He blinked lazily, trying to figure out where he was but his memories were fuzzy. He was warm, clean, and a unique scent was overcoming his senses, numbing him, a sweet perfume he couldn’t remember having ever smelled before boarding the Altea but one he had come to recognize very well on the ship. Pidge had called it the juniberry flower.

He opened his eyes more forcefully, suddenly completely awake. “P-Princess?”

A flow of silk caressed his cheek, making him realize exactly what was the white he had been seeing upon waking up. His face turned a deep shade of red and his entire body froze as he repeated, with voice even more alarmed:

“Princess?”

Blue confused eyes met his as she jumped, then relieved tears welled up in them. “You are awake!”

“You were... Worried about me?” He asked with surprise, a warmth spreading through his chest.

She didn’t reply, looking away and Keith smiled, noticing the lovely pink that began tinging her face. He hesitantly held a hand to tuck a misplaced strand of hair behind her ear. She followed after the touch, covering his hand with her own and taking a deep breath: “I am sorry for what I said earlier. Your family isn’t your fault, I shouldn’t have judged you for that. And thank you for what you did. My brother is everything I have.”

“It’s my fault for not being honest with you sooner, I’m sorry too and… I want to help fighting against them, I want to be one of yours.”

Allura bit her bottom lip. “You should rest some more first. Would you min-” she stopped, shaking her head but he understood nonetheless.

“No, I wouldn’t. I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to stay.” He scooted over, making space for her to crawl onto the mattress beside him. She laid down and pressed her forehead to the side of his arm, closing her eyes. “Don’t try to get yourself killed again.”

“I promise,” he replied in the same hushed tone. No one mentioned that their hands were still clasped together when they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
